As Life Goes On
by Lady Firemane
Summary: After the war everything changed. Hogwarts is being rebuilt and the Golden Trio looked towards completing their 7th year. However, people change. With no life and death threat, those that remain finally got the chance to be "normal" teenagers. How will this affect the trio? Non-compliant epilogue. H/HR
1. Chapter 1

**As Life Goes On**

After the war everything changed. Hogwarts is being rebuilt and the Golden Trio looked towards completing their 6th and 7th year. However, people change. With no life and death threat, those that remain finally got the chance to be "normal" teenagers. How will this affect the trio? Non-compliant epilogue. H/HR

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters.

Chapter 1- Goodbye

Hogwart's repairs were only seventy percent complete but the repairs made should be enough for her to open her doors come September 1st. The castle had suffered massive damage from Voldemort's final attack which saw its hallowed halls run red with blood. The wards had finally been re-established and students, faculty, and the local wizarding population did what they could to help with repairs.

The dead were mourned, honored, and buried. The heroes hailed. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were the most prominently honored as heroes.

Heroes. The word left a bitter taste in Hermione's mouth.

"Are you ready?" Hermione turned to looked into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Long gone was the arrogance and sneer that he use to direct at her when speaking. In its place was kindness and understanding that she use to liken to one of her best friends, Harry.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" asked the third member of their little group. Hermione resignedly nodded her head.

"Yes, Neville. I'm sure. I need a new start. I've done what I can to help Hogwarts get back on her feet but it now holds too many painful memories for me to stay." Hermione whispered sadly as tears spilled down her cheeks. Painful memories of the last few months still fresh in her mind; her parent's death, treatment of two of the people she once called her best friends, and her final conversation with Harry.

"Shh. They're not worth it, Hermione."

The tall lanky boy wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug as Draco laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could go with you but the Longbottoms have been graduates of Hogwarts for centuries. My leaving would kill my gran." Neville said regretfully.

"I understand, Neville. I would never ask that of you. I promise that I will keep in touch." Hermione reached up and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I will miss you greatly."

"It's time." Draco said quietly.

"Take care of our girl, Draco." Neville said as he shook hands with the Malfoy scion. Draco simply nodded before taking Hermione's hand and apparating away.

Neville let out a wistful sigh as he headed back towards Hogwarts.

I wish I could have gone with them_,_ thought Neville. Still I can't blame them.

Neville thought over the last few months after Voldemort's defeat. Things were a mess. People were celebrating while others were mourning their losses. The ministry was in chaos and not even Gringotts was spared Voldemort's wrath. However, it was not the state of wizarding society that surprised Neville the most but the changes in the survivors; in particular, the students of Hogwarts.

All students were to repeat last year's courses with the influx of first years sitting with the old last years. The war played havoc with Hogwarts learning institution with death eaters as teachers roaming the halls, muggle borns and half-bloods hunted and pure blood dogma being drilled into those remaining.

As students returned, to help with the repairs to Hogwarts, Neville began to notice subtle changes in the form of cliques being made. It started innocently enough with Ginny Weasley taking on the mantle of helping to organize the student populace, most of which did not question her as they were use to taking orders from both her and himself from heading the DA when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were gone during their hunt for Horcruxes.

Ginny and Harry had resumed their relationship and started to date with Ron and Hermione shortly pairing up afterwards. With Ginny and Harry now as the golden couple, students were falling over themselves to get near the two and the popularity bar was set.

Harry had shocked Neville in his easy acceptance of the new situation. When Neville asked him about it, Harry had simply shrugged his shoulders and stated for once, people were giving him credit for something he did and not just surviving a curse that killed his parents. He wanted to enjoy as much of a "normal" teenage life as he can without worrying over someone trying to kill him each school year. Most of Harry's time then became occupied with snogging Ginny Weasley and bowing to her every whim.

Ron had turned into a right arse for a better word. He and Hermione officially started dating but ended shortly after Hermione's return from retrieving her parents. The changes in Ron were not surprising in Neville's opinion. Ron had always yearned for fame and adulation which he finally received as being a part of the Golden Trio and recognized war hero. His ego began to be over-inflated and his continuous sniping of Hermione's studious nature even after they had started dating made it hard press for Neville's newly found back bone to not punch Ron Weasley square in the face. Ron's conduct while Hermione was away had Neville foaming at the mouth. Ron's flirtation with Luna and referencing of Neville as the "spare" had other students snickering at Neville behind his back. Ironically, it was Draco that became a voice of reason for Neville.

Ron had been asked by another student why he nicknamed Neville the "Spare" and in doing so laughed.

"Don't you get it? The prophecy fitted two boys at the time, Harry and Neville. Voldemort just went for Harry first. Harry's parents died while Neville's may as well be stuck in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. Harry was able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat to fight a basilisk and Neville was able to do the same to kill Voldemort's familiar. Had something happened to Harry, Neville would have probably been the back up plan. He even led the DA along with Ginny during the war. Thank god nothing happened to Harry. Can you imagine having to follow the Spare around and depending on him to win the war?"

At those final words, Neville proceeded to pummel the life out of Ron Weasley. Oddly enough, it was Draco Malfoy that pulled him off of Weasley and started an unexpected friendship. Harry had come upon the scene and Ron immediately began to spout off that Neville had attack him for no reason. The other students had refused to speak up in Neville's defense other than Malfoy which Ron only used to push his case. After all, who would believe Malfoy after all they had been through.

Afterwards, Harry had sided with Ron (big surprise there as Harry had always sided with Ron even against Hermione) and Neville's ostracizing began by the new forming clique. Since then, Neville had been treated even more of a Pariah because of his friendship with Malfoy which also resulted in his break up with Luna.

Hermione and Ron had a huge row about her leaving to find her parents. Ron had refused to leave stating his family needed him especially in the aftermath of Fred's death and in return he needed her by his side. Hermione stayed for a month afterwards since her parents should, by all accounts be safe, and the Weasleys and Harry needed her more. After a month, Ron still insisted Hermione stay and they fought again. Harry had remained silent and out of it as he tended to do when he did not want to disagree with Ron and tended to agree more with Hermione. Hermione ended up leaving and returning after two months.

Hermione's returned marked the beginning of the end of the Golden Trio. After the ass kicking Neville dished out on Ron, Ron brought being a jerk to a whole new level. During Hermione's absence Ron was seen more and more in the company of the female variety. His new notoriety made him almost as popular with the ladies as Harry with all the finesse of a bull in a china shop. Neville didn't care so much until he Ron turned his advances on Luna. Of all the disappointments Neville had recently faced, Luna was the biggest.

Neville had asked Luna out right after the end of the war and the little blond waif-like girl accepted. Unlike many students, Neville never made fun of Luna or her oddities. Neville had found her endearing in many ways and felt a kindred spirit with her. Growing up as an only child, loneliness was not unfamiliar to either child. Having suffered the lost of a parent or parents only highlighted the similarities in their situation.

They had happily dated for a couple of months until Neville's beat down of Ron. Ron had then decided to focus his attention to Luna and began to flirt with her to get at Neville. Unbeknownst to Neville, Luna had always harbored a crush on Ron Weasley as they were growing up but he never took notice and instead participated in referring to her as "Looney Lovegood" as many had done. With Ron taken off the market by Hermione, Luna had decided to give dating Neville a try. When Ron turned his attentions to her, Luna had been helpless in the face of the unrequited childhood crush she had for Ron and had started to withdraw from Neville. As Neville became more and more of an outcast, she found herself being outcast as well. Luna had been friends with Ginny through out her childhood and feared loosing that friendship as Ginny used her popularity to cast Neville in the role of a villain to support Ron. Not wanting to be socially outcasted again, Luna broke up with Neville.

And where was Harry Potter in the middle of all of this? Not getting involved and too busy snogging Ginny Weasley.

Harry had become another disappointment to Neville. However, Harry's crimes had been geared more towards Hermione than Neville. Neville had once considered himself Harry's friends but after his siding with Ron and treatment of Hermione he now only viewed him as an acquaintance. Since Harry never really actively took part in ostracizing Neville, he didn't considered Harry so much as an enemy like Ron and Ginny Weasley had become but a blind follower with no independent thought since Hermione left.

Upon Hermione's return, the shit literally hit the fan. The Hermione that returned seemed to have an independent strength that was not as prominent at the end of war. Her eyes held a clarity and maturity that the other two of the Golden Trio lacked although a weariness to those she was most close to was new. Neville notice an immediate weariness towards Ron that was not their previously. She flinched slightly as Ron made to embrace her in welcome and he observed a quick look of disgust before it was quickly masked. Neville noticed the exact opposite effect when Harry approached. Harry had received the patented "Hermy Hug" followed by a searching look as she cupped Harry's face between two hands. Ginny broke up the warm welcome with a sour look and a false welcome. Hermione and Harry quickly separated with Harry quickly returning to Ginny's side where upon Ginny set about to perform a public display of removing Harry's tonsil as she possessively groped Harry's body. No one watching missed the smug look Ginny threw at Hermione and every female watching. Harry surfaced with a goofy grin and addle look on his face before dragging Ginny off for more privacy.

Neville and Draco had taken to quietly observing Hermione afterwards. It did not take her long to settle back in and get caught up on the goings on while she was away. Interesting enough, after hearing about Ron's and Neville's altercation, Hermione searched Neville out in order to get his side of the story. Although she frowned at Harry's response, Hermione was truly outrage by Ron's words and subsequent actions of the student body. Her ire continued to grow as it was discovered that it was Ron and Ginny that led to Neville being ostracized.

Hermione had been leery of Draco to begin with. Since she had never experienced kindness of any sort from the Malfoy heir and having suffered torture by his crazy aunt, Draco was very surprised that that she did not receive him with out right hostility. She was reserved but as she viewed Draco's friendship with Neville, she came to slowly accept Draco and build a friendship which would have previously thought to have been impossible. Her confrontation with Ginny and Ron in regards to Neville's treatment only escalated and resulted in the official break up between her and Ron. Hermione's disappointment in Harry's statement that he refused to take side then up and leaving with Ginny and Ron was heart breaking for Neville to witness as she silently cried buckets of tears late at night when she didn't think anyone was around.

Hermione also found herself being ostracized and found herself hanging around more and more with Neville and Draco. Harry never seemed to be by himself and was often seen in the company of Ginny and Ron who would not go anywhere near Hermione thus alienating Harry from her as well. Harry later began to shoot Hermione dark angry looks as time went on and ostracized Hermione on his own. Hermione was heart broken at this turn of events as she was now even denied to the ability to speak with Harry at all.

As time passed and repairs to the castle made it possible to open by September 1st, Neville, Draco, and Hermione grew closer. Neville experienced true friendship for the first time in his life and felt an important place of belonging for once. Draco, having been ostracized for his and his parent's role during the war realized the true power of friendship, love, loyalty, and trust that had no doubt helped Harry survive the trials he faced against Voldemort. Hermione is scarily brilliant. Draco learned that first hand working along side her daily.

Hermione, in turn, opened up to them and spoke of the results of her the search for her parents. It had taken two weeks before she was able to track down the last known residence of her parents in Australia on for it to end in tragedy. Her parents, Emma and Daniel Granger, were killed in a horrific car accident just a month before. They died never remembering they had a daughter. It struck Hermione hard, that had she not waited to tend to the Weasleys and Harry that she would have found them alive and they would not possibly be dead. Her anger and grief at Ron and Harry knew no bounds. She had put her friends' needs in front of her and her parent's own and now she had no one. Ron and Harry had in turn abandoned her. Hermione had been inconsolable as she had not given herself time to fully grieve.

She had spent the remaining time away taking care of her parent's estate. Since the Granger's had assume an alias, all estate information was still listed under Granger and Hermione had inherited everything. Although the Grangers were not millionaires, Hermione's parents planned, saved, and invested well enough for the future that Hermione need not worry about finances. The insurance money alone was enough for her to live on without having to work for several years.

Hermione also found out more of her lineage through her mother's side of the family and found that her lineage dated back to France several centuries previously and that she was not truly muggle born. Her mother's side held family magical lineage that tended to appear every couple of generations but only in the females of the family. The muggle side of the information was obscure at best and Hermione was hoping to find out more in magical France.

Learning about her heritage and how her two former best friends were acting led to Hermione's decision to not attend Hogwarts for her final two years. Hermione asked and was granted a transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic much to McGonagall's dismay and heart break and Headmistress Olympe Maxime's delight.

Draco chose to follow Hermione's path as he also felt he needed a fresh start. Not many knew, but the Malfoys were originally from France and still had several holdings there. Language would not be an issue as both Draco and Hermione were both fluid in French and had taken on to teaching Neville in their spare time. The new trio spent a good portion of their off time together in the room of requirements with Neville and Draco teaching Hermione about wizarding lineage and protocols; Draco and Hermione teaching Neville French; and Hermione and Neville teaching Draco ballroom dancing.

Yes, ballroom dancing. Neville had been hooked since fourth year with the introduction of the Yule Ball. Draco only knew just enough to get by and dancing was one of the few physical activities that Hermione ever took to that did not involve books. It left Neville and Draco dumb struck how they never realized that Hermione's trim and toned physique had to come from more than just lugging heavy books around all day. Hermione's stamina easily out lasted Draco's and Neville's by a long margin at the beginning and her flexibility featured prominently in healthy male's wet dreams. Both boys got to see a side of Hermione that they were sure that Potter and Weasley never knew existed.

Hermione not only worked with them on traditional waltzes but a whole slew of other numbers such as the rumba, jive, cha-cha, tango, etc. With the help of the room of requirements and permission to borrow the pensieve from Headmistress McGonagall, Hermione was able to replicate lessons and show Neville and Draco some muggle competitions that she had been able to witness and actually participated in. Needless to say, Neville and Draco were actually salivating at some of the more risqué performances and costumes (a couple which even featured Hermione in).

Neville shook his head to clear out his thoughts. Maybe he could talk the headmistress into allowing an exchange program. That way he could still uphold the family tradition and still attend classes with his friends. With that thought, Neville headed back up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Life Goes On**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I will attempt to post as often as I can. I never bought into the whole "Big Happy Weasley Family" and felt that Hermione never received the credit she deserved. **

**I have re-posted this chapter because of an error that I found. Harry and Hermione will be attending as seventh years not sixth years. This is the only change that I have made to the chapter along with some spelling and wording correction.**

**For kasmira36, yes, this is a Harry/Hermione pairing. However, the people in the pairing will need to over come some issues, do some soul searching, and re-evaluate friendships and priorities before they can get together. The story will flow from different characters points of views from time to time and it can't be helped but to express their emotion attachment towards Harry and Hermione. **

**As for Harry being out of character because he hated his fame, I've hinted that he hated being known for living when his parent's died. The new adulation he received is something he can accept because it was based on his accomplishments and shared among his friends. As the story moves, Harry will do a lot of self-evaluation and you will find some of your to his changes there. However, this won't all happen at once.**

**Also, it is important to note that those who lived through the war and most importantly, the Battle of Hogwarts, will have suffered post traumatic stress. Everyone was affected and each will have to cope in his or her own way. For many, Harry, he will be a beacon of light and savior. They will choose to follow him blindly and trusting in him to lead the way (as a way of coping). Others, will break away and recover the essence of what they once were and be stronger for it but will be forever changed. Some, as it happens in real life, will change for the worst.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters.

Chapter 2- Endings and Beginnings

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as she sank back in her seat for the remainder of the flight to France. Hermione and Draco had decided to travel muggle style to broaden Draco's horizons a bit and, so far, had yet to disappoint. Draco was like a kid in a toy store and found himself fascinated with all the new gadgets and electronics. After an hour, Draco had finally settle down for a meal and a show and brought his arm around Hermione so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Hermione was for once, at peace since her final confrontation with Harry. The hurt was still there but lessoned with the support of her new friends and renewed strength and belief in herself.

She had found him in the spot they use to hang out at around the lake.

"Harry?"

"What do you want, Hermione?"

She hesitated for a moment. Harry looked tired and worn.

"I just wanted to talk. You've been avoiding me."

"Didn't think there was anything to talk about," responded Harry coldly. "As I recall, you sided with Neville and that prat Malfoy. Your action pretty much speaks for itself. Still I could have forgiven you had it not been for the horrible way you treated Ron."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Don't act like you don't know. He told me all about it. How there was always someone else and how you cheated on him."

"I never cheated on him! As I recall, it was the other way around while I was away."

Harry snorted.

"Ron can be a bit thick some times but he never cheated on you. He may have flirted a bit but that's just him being a guy. It was pretty harmless."

This time it was Hermione's turn to give a snort.

"I like to see you flirt with some other girl and see how harmless Ginny thinks it is."

Harry winced at the thought.

"What ever. You still had no right to cheat on him."

"Oh for heaven's sake, I DID NOT CHEAT ON RON!"

"Well, if you didn't physically cheat, you did something just as bad if you were dating him while having feelings for someone else."

"Is this how it's going to be, Harry? You've already tried, convicted, and sentence me without even hearing me out? What happened to you Harry? What happened to us? You use to at least hear me out but then that never really made a difference either did it? No. You always sided with Ron or just stayed quiet if you didn't agree with him. Not once have you ever stood up for me against Ron." Hermione took a breath to calm herself.

"I know he has the title of being your first friend but did it ever occur to you that he was not your best friend? A best friend doesn't constantly chase other people away from you so you end up isolated from others who would like to get to know you better. A best friend isn't constantly jealous or turns his back on you when you need him most. A best friend doesn't turn on you when the whole school did, not once but twice. He would not have abandoned you in the forest to carry on alone."

Harry just looked at Hermione blankly.

"I have stood by you through thick and thin, Harry. I bled for you. I stayed up night and day researching spells and what not to help you survive and triumph so you can live and be happy."

"I never asked you to do any of that."

"I know you didn't. I did it because I care for you. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me. What's gotten into you? For once in my life, I am actually happy. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. I can be a normal teenager. I don't have to worry about someone trying to kill me. The next dark lord that comes along is someone else's problem. I can afford to be frivolous and finally bask a little in the attention offered for something I actually did. Instead of being happy for me you're being bushy hair know-it-all we couldn't stand in first year. I'm with Ginny. You're supposed to be with Ron. We're supposed to be one big happy family and you're spoiling everything!"

"Are you kidding me? Are you listening to the rubbish you're spouting? Ron's being an arse and you expect me to be okay with that and accept that? Did you not hear a word that I just said to you?"

Apparently, Harry didn't because he just continued to ramble on.

"Ron and I often wondered, if it wasn't for the war, would we have been friends with you." At this, Hermione gasped at what was said and struggled to keep her tears at bay. "After the troll incident, you just kept sticking around and helping us out. You kept making yourself so useful, you finally grew on us. If it wasn't for the war, I don't think we would have been friends."

"Are you saying that all I was just a tool for you?"

"Well, kind of, at the beginning anyway. It's not like you were the most likeable person when we first met but as time went on Ron and I both came to cherish our friendship with you. I'm just saying that had not been for the war, I don't think we would have become friends is all."

"Why are you saying this? Do you know how hurtful what you're saying to me is?"

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. Damn it all, Hermione!" Harry shouted in frustration as he witnessed tears starting to slide down her face.

"Then what are you trying to say!"

"You abandoned us! You then sided with Neville and Malfoy. Maybe you didn't cheat on Ron but you have no right stand there offended and hurt because we ignore you after what you did. You left when Ron needed you most after Fred died."

"I stayed for over a month to help him with his grief. I had to find my parents."

"Well, you should have stayed longer." Harry shouted back. He paused when he saw the stricken on her face. It suddenly got deathly quiet and still. The stricken look on her face suddenly turned to anger as the wind suddenly picked up around her.

Harry took a step back as what she was doing was reminiscent of what he had done in Dumbledore's office after learning the prophecy. He had to wonder if his eyes had glowed like what hers was doing now as her hair flew about her wildly about her. She looked like an angry goddess and Harry was entranced. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper but had an effect as if a sonorous spell was cast upon it.

"Do you know what that extra time cost me?" came the malevolently whispered voice. "They died in a car accident prior to my finding them. They died never remembering they had a daughter who loved them and would grieve for them. I never got to say good-bye. They were buried in a modest cemetery under the name of Wendell and Monica Wilkins instead of Daniel and Emma Granger. They died with no one to truly mourn them. Now, would you care to repeat how I should have stayed longer for a faithless prat who was surrounded by his remaining loving living family and devoted best friend? Thank you, Harry, as always for your support."

"Hermione, I'm…"

"Save it, Potter. This conversation has been most enlightening. You truly only had one best friend and it wasn't me. I was simply a useful and endearing tool. The prat did get one thing right though. I did harbor feelings for someone else only now, I don't think he really existed." Hermione closed her eyes to re-open to the soft brown eyes that use to look at him with such care and devotion. The wind had died down and everything was peaceful once again. "Long ago I fell in love with a simple orphan boy. He was neglected and abuse but he held an honestly, integrity, and, despite everything he had gone through in his short life, a loving and caring nature that his upbringing did not snuff out. I would have done anything for him, even stand aside while he loved another as long as he was happy. But the boy grew into someone I no longer recognize and I have to wonder if the who claimed to be just plain Harry ever existed."

That was the last time she spoke with Harry. She had spent the remaining time at Hogwarts working on repairs and spending time with Neville and Draco and diligently avoiding Harry and the others like the plague.

Draco silently regarded Hermione as she entered her own connecting suite to unpack for their stay in Nice. Had anyone told him this time last year that he would have been flying on a muggle contraption on his way to France with "Mudblood" Granger as his traveling companion, he would have hexed that person into the next week. He silently shudders at his past treatment of Hermione. Draco will regret his actions towards her to his dying day.

They decided to head to Nice first and spend a week there before heading towards Beauxbatons located somewhere near Cannes in the southern region of France. Hermione had fond memories of visiting Nice with her parents and had wanted some time to relax and unwind before the start of the school year. He had wanted to tag a long never having experienced muggle France and wanted to be nearby in case Hermione needed emotional support. Getting away from England and his father was a bonus.

Convincing his parents to attend Beauxbatons wasn't difficult as they could see the need for Draco to get a fresh start. Narcissa was leery of his friendship with Hermione but did not speak against the relationship. Lucius accepted Draco's friendship with Hermione so long as it stayed platonic. Anything more and he risk being disinherited (not that Draco cared in the least any more). His father was in for a rude awakening as Draco would be willing to walk through the fires of hell for Hermione if she asked it of him. He could easily see himself falling for her the more he got to know and spend time with her.

Draco smothered a snicker as he imagined his father's reaction to him making a living as a professional ballroom dance competitor or instructor should he be disinherited. He might just do it just to see what his father's response would be. Draco could well imagine Lucius blowing his uppity gasket watching "muggle filth" wrapping their bodies scandalously around the Malfoy heir as bodies moved sinuously to erotic beats.

In he past couple of months, Draco got to see what it felt like to have true friends to stand by him. He had come back to Hogwarts truly repentant of his past actions and determined to help rebuild and offer assistance where ever he could. He bit his tongue to stop himself from preaching pure blood dogma and forced himself to work along side muggleborns. Changing life long habits had not been easy. He was beginning to get disheartened as many refused to believe his new leaf or still held grudges for his past actions. Being spoken to as he use to speak to them was also a sore contention with him and he had to struggle with his infamous temper not regress to his prior attitude. His break finally came when he broke up a fight between Weasley and Longbottom.

Longbottom had grown a set on him. He was no longer the pudgy little squib that bordered the Hogwarts Express his first year. Instead he was the same height as Weasley but much more leaner and broader at the shoulder. Draco was not normally one to admire another man's physique but the dance training he had taken to with Hermione and Neville left little to the imagination for all three as they danced and watch each other's routines.

Even the studious Miss Hermione Granger's eyes widen and a quiet, "Oh, my" escaped from her lips as she viewed Neville for the first time in his muggle training dance clothes. Draco had to admit, even if it was only to himself, he felt a bit inferior next to Neville. Whereas wizards normally did not physically work out, unless life and death situations warranted, Neville had a solid build due to keeping up with dance and fencing lessons in secret during his tenure at Hogwarts and at home. Other than Quiditch, Draco never put much thought into doing anything physical to keep in shape. It always seemed to be beneath him to do so.

Seeing Hermione for the first time in her muggle dance gear well and truly opened his eyes to some "muggle goodness" as she and Neville demonstrated the tango. Neville masterfully directed Hermione in the passionate dance as her legs flair with great precision and entwined themselves around Neville's legs and hips on occasion. The dance left Draco hot and bothered and determined to be just as proficient as the other two were. The dance lessons and stretching that Hermione incorporated help toned and sculpted his body to a lean and define form. He had never felt physically better and felt the positive affects in conjunction to spell casting.

When he asked Neville how he learned to tango when the Waltz was currently considered the socially accepted dance form as not being too risqué, Neville had sheepishly blushed and stated that when his Gran found out that he had other passions beside plants, she allowed him to learn other forms of dance in order to help him "man up". She hired foreign instructors to teach him several types of dance from several different countries. She also encouraged his fencing lessons and saw he had the best instructors for that, too.

Not one to be left behind, Draco asked Neville for fencing instructions, too. Surprisingly for Draco, the dancing helped with his foot work for fencing. Hermione, of course participated in learning as she could never pass up learning something new. Since fencing was based more off of dexterity than strength, it had been surprisingly easy to pick up on the new skill though they were far from being experts or on par with Neville.

A soft rap on the adjoining suite door caught his attention.

"Are you ready to head for the beach?"

"Just let me change into my swimming trunks and I will be ready to go."

A half hour later found Draco giving himself whip lash as he looked this way and that watching women sun bathing without their tops. Hermione simply giggle before loosening her wrap to expose a skimpy (in Draco's mind) white bikini before heading towards the water.

The last thought Draco had before following Hermione into water was, _Going muggle is definitely good thing. I may never leave._

Back in an old remote castle in Scotland, Minerva poured herself a stiff single malt Scotch and toasted herself to an auspicious beginning for the coming new school year. So far she has not liked what she saw taking place but had no jurisdiction to deal or reprimand students as they were currently not in class.

Her biggest shock had been with the split of the golden trio and Hermione's request to be transferred to Beauxbatons. She did not know what caused the deterioration of the friendship and only knew that some rift had to have occurred for Hermione to practically spend all her time with Longbottom and Malfoy.

She had expected what ever to have happened to blow over but in this case, it did not, and she only realized the seriousness of the situation too late to have an effect. For the most part, the students seemed be getting along. It was not surprising that they looked to Harry and his friends for guidance and followed any instructions he was wiling to provide. It did bother her that more than half seemed to be content to follow as sheep instead of being autonomous.

The war had a severe impact on the wizarding England and her children and she come had to consider Hermione's recommendation to offer mind healers for students traumatized by the battle of Hogwarts. Ms. Granger, upon learning of the loss of her parents has spent some time with mind healers in magical Australia to start her own healing process.

It wasn't until Ms. Granger's request for a transfer that Minerva actually took a closer look at what was happening right under her nose and did not like what she saw. The division between Slytherin students and the rest of the school was not unexpected and Minerva had plans and working to unite the school and the four houses with the beginning of the new year but the attitudes of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley and their followers were a huge disappointment.

Minerva had initially planned on making Harry and Hermione head boy and girl. Hermione had always been one of Minerva's favorite students and has been a prime candidate for head girl since earning the moniker "Brightest Witch of Her Age".

Minerva had always had a soft spot for Harry and had never forgiven herself for allowing Dumbledore to leave Harry to grow up with the Dursleys. Harry is a natural born leader and with Hermione to help guide them, felt confident that the two of them would be able to bring about house and school unity.

The unfavorable effect that the two Weasleys seem to have on her two choices was not expected and left Minerva unsure on how handle the situation. A closer look revealed the active ostracizing of Granger, Longbottom, and Malfoy by the Weasleys that Potter seemed to condone. This passive bullying will not be tolerated and Minerva was determined to have a word with Harry about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**As Life Goes On**

**Please see my notes at the beginning of Chapter 2 for some corrections and responses to reviews.**

**As always, thank you kindly for your reviews. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters.

Chapter 3- Lamentations

_What have I done? Why did I say those things to her?_

Harry asked himself for the umpteenth time as he banged his head on a desk in an empty class room. Harry had felt the cold hard slap of reality after his confrontation with Hermione. At first he was angry at her words. But then he remembered she said she loved him. Well, not him, but the Harry he use to be?

His first initial reaction was to scoff but then caught himself. Memories of his fourth year self came to mind and his painful first crush with Cho Chang. He remembered how much courage it took to ask her to the Yule Ball only to be shot down because Cedric Diggory had beaten him to it. Why would he scoff at her admitted feelings for him even if he didn't feel the same way?

_Hermione loved me?_

True, Ron and I saved her from the troll but she's return that favor in full a hundred times over. Memories surfaced of a young Hermione hugging him fiercely after she solved the potion riddle so he could move forward to face Quirrell.

_She was the first person to ever hug him that he could remember. She set Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing my broom to save me. She figure out who Nicolas Flamel was along with how to deal with the Devil's Snare, and jinxed Neville when he attempted to stop them from going after Snape and the Philosopher's Stone_.

Second year saw him fighting a sixty foot basilisk.

_No doubt she would have been there at his side too if she hadn't been petrified. Even in her petrified state, she was able to help me solve a thousand year old mystery that stumped the adults that were suppose be figuring out what was going on. Without her, Ginny would have been lost in the chamber of secrets forever and Voldemort would have been re-born into his teenage body_.

It didn't feel right not having her with him and Ron so he had taken to visiting with her when ever he could. Those visits yielded the clue he needed to solve the mystery and rescue Ginny.

Harry frowned. Ron, on the other hand, started off the year by getting him in trouble by taking his father's flying car and crashing it into the Whomping Willow. The howler Ron received from his mum still rang in Harry's ears to this very day. Now that he thought of it, Ron did distance himself from Harry when Harry revealed his parsel tongue ability and seemed to believe he may actually be the Heir of Slytherin. Ron was no where to be seen when the whole school seemed turned against him. It was Hermione that found him and stood by and up for him during this trying time.

Ron did stick up for Hermione against Malfoy when he called her a mudblood but now that Harry thought about it, it could have been more for a reason to hex Malfoy which backfired on Ron horrendously. Ron was as useless as Harry when it came to the pixies being let loose. It was Hermione that cast the immobulus charm that allow them to capture the little buggers and put them back into the cage. Lockhart ran like a coward. Hermione's crush on one Gilderoy Lockhart was short lived after that incident.

Lockhart later won himself no points after banishing the bones in Harry's arm after a Quiditch match and was later revealed to be a huge fraud. He admitted to Ron and Harry to stealing stories from other people and obliviating them so he could take credit. He and Ron forced Lockhart into helping them rescue Ginny but Lockhart got the jump on them. He had managed to grabbed Ron's wand and attempted to curse them. Ron's wand back fired causing a cave in with Ron and Lockhart on one side and Harry on the other. Lockhart had suffered spell damage and Harry was forced to move forward alone. Harry was once again the hero and Hermione's contributions were barely mentioned.

Third year were the Dementors and Sirius. He frowned again. He had spent a lot of time ignoring Hermione for turning in his Firebolt to McGonagall that year. Ron was again at the root, instigating the cold shoulder to their friend, and he just went along with it. She had been partially right in suspecting that the broom came from Sirius and, had Sirius turned out to be the mad blood thirsty killer after him like everyone thought he was, then the broom easily could have been jinxed to throw him off like first year's attempt. He failed to notice how worn out and tired Hermione seemed to be all the time but still found time to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case even though it still resulted in the order of execution of the majestic beast. Harry felt like a heel.

He should have apologize to her for his actions. They should have been able to talk things out but instead he gave her the cold shoulder like he had been doing recently. He didn't really give her chance to explain her actions or look to the reason behind and ignored her for months. She had been very forgiving of him and then Ron acted like a prat again in regards to Scabbers and Crookshanks. Although Harry didn't give her the cold shoulder again, he didn't stick up for her either. Scabbers turned out to be Pettigrew who had framed Sirius for the crimes that he committed. Ron had been carrying around a wanted criminal in his pocket for years. This time Harry scoffed at himself.

_I call Ron a prat but I'm just as big of one and just as thick to boot._

Harry smiled as he remembered one of the high lights of third year. Hermione had gotten the drop on Malfoy in pulling her wand. Instead of hexing him like he deserved, she punched him right square in the face. Harry remembered thinking briefly that she was his hero. She never even got a detention for it. Things became a mess afterwards with Buckbeak being sentenced for execution, Ron getting attacked and dragged into the Whomping Willow by a grim (who turned out to be Sirius), to Remus arriving on the scene, and discovering what Scabbers really was. In coming face to face with Sirius, Hermione had physically shoved Harry behind her to protect him. Harry frowned again.

_She really did cared for me. She was willing to face off against a mass murderer, suspected Death Eater, and my parent's betrayer for me._

The after math led to the revelation of Sirius' innocence and discovery that he was Harry's godfather. His happiness was short lived with the appearance of Snape, Remus turning werewolf, and a confrontation with hundreds of dementors. He, Hermione, and Ron landed themselves in the hospital with Sirius being captured and sentenced to a dementor's kiss. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, wouldn't even entertain the idea of Sirius' innocence and Ron was laid up with a broken leg.

All seemed hopeless until Hermione brought out her time turner which explained her heavy course for the year and why she had been running herself ragged. With Hermione's help, they were able to free Sirius and save Buckbeak all while avoiding their prior selves, blasting an opening for Sirius' escape (when did she learn that spell?), and out witting werewolf Lupin. Harry had found an inner strength within himself and chased off hundreds of dementors with his patronus, saving himself and Sirius the first time around. Sirius escaped with Buckbeak and gave him permission to attend Hogsmeade on weekends. Sadly, the plans for going to live with Sirius were ruined as Sirius was on the run. Still, he had Hermione to thank for Sirius' freedom. Harry frowned again.

_Did I ever thank her for anything?_

Memories of fourth year swirled before his eyes. His name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Ron instantly reacted, accusing him of cheating and putting his name in the cup. He accused him of being a glory seeking prat. Ron had even gone so far as to wear one of Malfoy's "Potter Stinks" badges. Hermione never doubted him and swore to do whatever she could to help him.

He would have died if it wasn't for Hermione. Cedric had years of experience on him and the support of his head of house. All he had was Hermione. She nearly killed herself trying to find a way for him to defeat the dragons in the first task. It was she that found the summoning spell, learned it, and taught it to him so he could out fly the dragon once they decided on a course of action. It was she that showed up prior to the first challenge to wish him luck and it was she who was the first to reach him after he had been attended by the medi-witch after being struck by the Horntail's tail. Her cheeks were lined with nail marks from watching in terror as he took on his dragon.

And how did he thank her? By easily accepting Ron's half-ass apology and asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. Harry inwardly groaned to himself.

_How long has she loved me? Why didn't I see it? _

He cringed as he remembered the words he spoke to her.

"I don't think you're ugly."

_Great, Potter. You said you didn't think she was ugly but that also could have meant that you didn't think she was pretty either. If she had loved me then, it must have hurt her terribly when I ask Cho to the ball and moped over her when she rejected me. I let Ron ridicule her again when she refused to go with either of us as a last ditch effort for us to get a date. Ron absolutely refused to believe that anyone would've wanted to ask her to the ball. I had simply been too preoccupied with others things to give it any thought._

Harry then smiled humorously to himself.

_That did come back to bite me in the arse. The night of the Yule Ball, he had been shocked at Hermione's appearance and more so on who her date was, Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. _

He remembered thinking that she didn't look like Hermione at all. She was beautiful. How was it that the Bulgarian bon-bon saw something more in her that her two supposedly best friends didn't? How had they over-looked Hermione? He and Ron ended up having a horrible night and treating their dates poorly. Ron was in an especially foul mood due to the horrible dress robes his mum had sent him and was further aggravated by seeing Hermione with Krum having a good time. After being abandoned by their dates, Ron started in on Hermione stating she was a traitor for being with Krum. He also made horrible accusation of Krum using her to get to Harry.

Harry remembered making a small attempt to defend Hermione by saying he did not have a problem with Hermione being with Krum but Ron just continued on his rant until Hermione left them in tears. Harry was tempted to follow up with Hermione but was too conscious of their newly mended friendship to risk Ron's ire again.

The second task found Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the lake along with Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister and Beauxbaton's champion. He had been momentarily confused about who he was suppose to rescue. It wasn't until Cedric showed up to rescue Cho and Krum for Hermione that he realized that Ron was meant for him to rescue.

_Great. Was I so thick that everyone would believe that I wouldn't have preferred to rescue a girl even though the male in questions was my best friend? _Harry thought sarcastically. _But then, I was thick enough to believe that Dumbledore would have allowed the victims to come to harm and ended up rescuing Gabrielle, too. With the way I treated Hermione, can I blame anyone for thinking Ron would be the thing I would miss the most?_

Fourth year ended in tragedy with the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort. The press crucified him for saying that Voldemort was back. No one but the Order of the Phoenix members and Ron and Hermione believed him. Everyone else had shunned him.

Fifth year saw the introduction of the Order of the Phoenix and the death of Sirius. Umbridge had been given the Defense of the Dark Arts teaching position. She later became the High Inquisitor before running Dumbledore out of the castle and taking on the role of Headmistress that was short lived. Umbridge along with Minister Fudge, refused to believe Voldemort had returned. Umbridge punished him severely by having him write lines saying "I must tell lies" using blood quills and scarring the back of his hand.

A lot of people had praised him for forming the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) but again that brain child belonged to Hermione. She had pushed and cajoled him into teaching the group with faith never wavering. She created galleons to notify the group of meeting times and had them sign contracts of confidentiality.

Harry smiled fondly. Marietta Edgecomb paid dearly for betraying the D.A. Hermione had jinxed the contract to give the betrayer a bad case of acne that spelled "snitch" on their forehead and could not be removed without the counter jinx that only Hermione knew.

They found the room of requirements due to the group's secretive need to practice which later served as a refuge for students during the Death Eater occupation of Hogwarts. Again, Harry had to wonder how many students owed their lives to Hermione. How many students would have suffered or died if they hadn't found the Room of Requirements for their practice sessions?

It was Hermione that saved him from Umbridge when they were caught using the floo. Umbridge would have tortured them for information had Hermione not tricked Umbridge into taking them into the forest which allowed them to escape.

Hermione also cautioned him against going to the Hall of Prophecy figuring it was a trap set for him. Knowing that, she followed him along with Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna and fought by his side, nearly paying with her life. Had he listened to her, she would have never gotten hurt and Sirius would still be alive.

In the end, Voldemorts return was revealed and he learned of the prophecy that had made his life shit. He or Voldemort were destined to destroy one another and Harry became the Golden Boy of the wizarding world once again.

Sixth year was a mess and confusing. He found himself having feelings for Ginny Weasley. Hermione became angry and jealous over Ron dating Lavender Brown. Again Harry was confused.

_Hermione said she loved me but then started showing feelings for Ron. I had always thought it odd that Hermione would go for Ron. They always seemed to be fighting up until that point. Did she give up on me? Could I blame her?_

Then he remembered what she said before she left him:

"Long ago I fell in love with a simple orphan boy. He was neglected and abuse but he held an honestly, integrity, and, despite everything he had gone through in his short life, a loving and caring nature that his upbringing did not snuff out. I would have done anything for him, even stand aside while he loved another as long as he was happy."

_I never gave her a thought in the romantic sense. She knew it and never expected anything from me. She would have made herself move on. _

He had still been hung up on Cho part of fifth year and then suddenly interested in Ginny near the end of it. Harry frowned. Ginny had always seemed like a fan girl to him. He was careful not to voice his initial thoughts to anyone but she seemed to have grown out of it by the time her fourth year came around and she started dating. He remembered Ron hinting to him about Ginny as he didn't approve of any of the guys she was seeing. Not too long after that Harry suddenly started feeling something monster-like growing in his chest when ever he saw Ginny with another guy.

_Did Hermione suddenly feel that way about Ron?_

Sixth year saw him and Hermione on the outs again over a potions book. He had excelled greatly at potions with the help of the book. All the answers were already in it along with additional tips on strengthening and perfecting a potion. It also contain a spell developed by the so called Half-Blood Prince that proved fatal in it's use. Harry was now ashamed to admit that he had felt proud at being able to out do Hermione in something and had felt justified in doing it. He didn't acknowledge (at the time) that Hermione worked hard get where she was and the answers were not handed to her like his the book. She was in a sense right when she stated that he had cheated. All the answers were there but not by his own hand. Slughorn hadn't change his curriculum from his prior years teaching. He essentially had all the test answers in his hands. After what happened in second year, he couldn't fault her for thinking the potions book may have been another dark item.

He and Ginny had started getting closer that year and eventually dated. Ron and Hermione got back on familiar footing after Ron's near accidental poisoning which resulted in his break up with Lavender.

As Harry thought more about it, _why didn't they just start dating like he and Ginny? _ Ron and Hermione didn't officially get together until after the war.

They had learned of horcruxes and Voldemort's past that year, too. Dumbledore had taken a more active role in his training. By the end of it all, Draco was found to have let Death Eaters into the castle and Dumbledore had died by Snape's hand (unbeknownst to him at the time that Snape's action was predetermined on Dumbledore's orders).

Harry leaned back and sighed. Each school year had been fraught with death and danger. He had blissfully dated Ginny for several weeks before breaking up with her to keep her safe. He thought he was doing the noble thing but the truth was, he was afraid that she would have not be able to hold her own and gotten herself killed. He actually remembered attempting to go at it alone but Ron had talked him out of it stating they would not have made it two feet without Hermione.

What would have been their final year at Hogwarts was spent on the run. Bill and Fleur's wedding was attack and they immediately went on the run. If it hadn't been for Hermione's foresight, the hunt for the horcruxes would have ended before it began.

Harry was hit with another wave of remorse. Hermione had obliviated her parents and sent them away to keep them safe. Her and that wonderful purse of hers had save them a hundred times over. No one expected the attack on the wedding but Hermione was prepared. She had a changes of clothes for all them tucked away in there along with a magical tent, medical supplies, food supplies, Dumbledor's legacy to them, and, of course, books.

_God, I'm so stupid, _Harry thought as he banged his head against the desk again. _Hermione always thought of everything. We were the ones that were always along for the ride._

Hermione was the one that figured out how to destroy the horcruxes. She figured out the riddle of the Deathly Hallows that Dumbledore left behind.

_She stayed by me when Ron abandoned us when we needed him most. She cried for days afterwards. And did I give her a comforting shoulder or hug? No. I just let her cry herself sick. We did have a small moment in the tent though. We danced and there was that one moment when we connected and I was tempted to kiss her. She turned away. Why did she turn away?_

Afterwards, they went to Godric's Hollow. It was bitter sweet to see his old home and parent's graves. Hermione conjured a beautiful wreath to lay on the head stone. Shortly after that, they ran into Nagini disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. He was poisoned by Nagini and it was Hermione that made their escape possible.

_I was ill and she nursed me back to health only to get angry and lash out at her when I discovered my wand was broken in our escape._

Ron returned. They managed to get the sword and destroy the locket horcrux before getting captured by snatchers. He winced as he remembered the stinging hex to the face (Hermione can wield a mean hex). His face had been made unrecognizable due to swelling which offered him some protection from being recognized by the Death Eaters.

Hermione had not been so lucky. She had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange before they were rescued by Dobby. It was an act that caused the little house elf his life.

Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and a goblin by the name Griphook were also rescued. He had convinced Griphook to help them break into Gringotts to retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Bellatrix's vault. The cup was another horcrux. Griphook help them get in but betrayed them afterwards and they ended up having to fight their way out of the bank by way of dragon.

_I thought she'd lost her mind when she told us to follow her and jumped onto the back of a dragon. She snapped the dragon's chain and all we held on for dear life._

Making their way to Hogsmeade and sneaking into the castle followed. Neville and Ginny had taken to leading the remaining D.A. members, rescuing students from Death Eaters, and secreting them in the Room of Requirements.

Hogwarts was reclaimed and became a sanctuary from which the light side made their final stand. Ron and Hermione were able to harvest more basilisk fangs and Hermione destroyed the horcrux cup with one. Ravenclaw's diadem was another horcrux which they found and destroyed by fiend fire in the Room of Requirements.

_Voldemort destroyed the horcrux in my scar when he "killed" me the second time. I went out to meet him thinking to spare the school and the inhabitants from unnecessary blood shed. It was at this point that the Malfoys defected when I was able to confirm that Draco was still alive. Narcissa turned on Voldemort and lied to him by confirming that I was truly dead._

I was carried back to the school to be presented for all to see and for Voldemort to make his final demands for surrender. The final battle began in earnest at my "resurrection" and Voldemort died for good just as Neville struck the killing blow on Nagini after drawing Gryffindore's sword from the sorting hat.

Harry stood up to look out the window to the scene below him.

_Although, I was the one destined to kill Voldemort, I would have never made it to where I am today without Hermione. I've taken her for granted from day one, never recognizing her true worth as even a friend. What's worse is I've treated her like shit._

A tear slid down his face as he realized his epiphany.


	4. Chapter 4

**As Life Goes On**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to post a review. I appreciate every one of them, even those that have expressed their discontentment in a chapter.**

**For Woopdydo, I'm sorry you didn't find any pleasure in reading chapter 3 and accept that many readers may feel the same as you do. The intent was not to retell the last seven books but high light all the contributions that Hermione made in supporting Harry. As repetitive as it may be for a reader, it was an important part of Harry's internalization and growth.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter better. Much appreciated**

**-Night Wraith**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters.

Chapter 4- Taking Off the Rose Colored Glasses

_I've got to find her! But when I do, what do I say? I'm sorry just seems so inadequate and she called me Potter. Hermione never ever called me Potter. What does this mean? _Harry thought panicked.

_**It means you're in deep shit, Potter.**_

_Oh, great. Now I'm answering myself. Damn it all!_

Harry began rubbing his temple as the beginning of a headache made its appearance. He had always hated his fame and bullying. When had he done a one eighty?

_My parents should have been the ones that were memorialized. It was my mother's love that afforded me my protections but are people giving her accolades for that? Hell, no. And how had I not seen what I was doing to Hermione was a form of bullying especially when everyone else followed suit? How did I come not to care? Hermione's almost always right about everything and usually has a good reason for doing what she does._

_Stupid, Ron. He's always arguing with her. He was my first friend and I got into the habit of always putting him first and always agreeing with him. If I didn't agree with him, I just stayed out of things. I never had a friend before Ron and I became desperately afraid of losing that friendship. Aargh! When did things get so messed up?_

_**Since day one. When weren't things ever messed up?**_

_Crap. There I go again. I can't go to Hermione like this. I need to get my shit together before I do and in order to do that, I really need to take a look at what's going on around me._

Harry spent the next few days observing everyone around him and, in particular, Ron. Harry didn't like what he saw. Ron was an absolute jerk! Ron's flirtation didn't really bother him but watching him string along Luna Lovegood along with three other witches did. He then started boasting about his conquests to the other guys and offering ratings on the girls based on who was the easiest to who was the best shag and gave great oral service. When one of the guys asked Ron what he rated Hermione, Harry almost snapped and punched Seamus in the mouth for asking. Ron's response only tested his control more.

"Hermione? Zero. She's a cold fish."

"So you didn't get far, huh?" snickered Seamus.

"I didn't say that, you git. I said she was a cold fish. She'd just lay there. Worst shag I ever had." Ron boasted.

"You really got into Granger's knickers?" asked Seamus doubtfully.

"Please, I've been hitting that since we were on the run. Ain't that right, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to give Ron what for. Harry knew for a fact nothing like that happened between Ron and Hermione during the horcrux hunt but before he could get a word out, someone else cut in.

"Shut it, Weasely. We both know that's a lie. Way I heard it, you turned tail to run home to mommy."

Harry turned to see Neville standing behind him only it wasn't a Neville he recognized. This Neville stood tall, strong, lean and cut. He was wearing a form fitting muggle shirt and sweat pants and looked as if he just got done working out. Several guys stepped back as Neville advanced. Harry found himself stepping aside to let Neville through.

"Oh, look! It's the Spare. You shut it, Longbottom. Nobody asked you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. He had heard rumors of the moniker that Neville was given and the explanation behind it but didn't believe it to be true. Worst, he didn't want to believe that it had originated from Ron.

"That's Lord Longbottom to you, Weasley. I reached my majority this past July. If I were you, Weasley, I'd run home to mommy and daddy and ask them what that's going to mean for you if you don't already know." Ron paled at the words. He knew what it meant. Neville's smile was almost feral. "Just give me a reason to demand satisfaction, Weasley."

At that moment, Ginny and several girls joined the gathering. Ginny immediately took hold of Harry's arm but no one missed the appreciative look she shot Neville. All the guys were quick to note that the rest of the girls gave Longbottom the same appreciative look Ginny had.

"What's going on Harry? Neville." Ginny nodded to Neville in greeting like a queen addressing her subjects.

Neville narrowed his eyes on Ginny.

"Know your place, Weaslette." Neville said, channeling Draco Malfoy. "It's Lord Longbottom unless I give you leave to address me otherwise."

Jaws dropped at Neville's words. Neville then turned to Harry.

"Your bitch belongs on a leash but since she's effectively neutered you, I guess you're the one that's really wearing one." With that closing, Neville nonchalantly walked away, smiling a self-satisfied smile.

Neville's words had the effect of a bitch slap on every one present. Ginny's screech could probably be heard for miles as she demanded to know what Harry was going to do about the insult to her honor. Harry had desperately wanted to laugh but kept a straight face. He quickly disentangled himself from Ginny and made to follow Neville.

Hermione sighed contently as she settled in for the night. Today had been most relaxing and enjoyable. Well, maybe not relaxing but definitely enjoyable. Draco had been entertaining to hang out with. Hermione stifled a giggle.

His transition from pure blood prince to muggle crazy fan blew her mind. Draco had gawked at her and every female on the beach when they first arrived. He about drove her crazy asking about everything within his peripheral view and was surprised that Draco didn't suffer from information overload.

They had spent most of the day at the beach before returning to their suite to clean up and rest. The two had a nice elegant dinner before hitting the night life. Their ballroom dancing skills and demonstrations on the dance floor ensured that neither of them lacked a dance partner all evening.

Draco had enjoyed telling everyone that they were professional ballroom dance competitors. Women had circled Draco all night like barracudas for chance to be whisked away in his arms.

_I wish I had a picture to send to Lucius. Better yet, I might send a memory for his viewing pleasure. _Hermione snickered. _What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall to see that reaction._

Hermione had chosen to turn in early while Draco decided to dance the rest of the night away. He was last seen dancing a sexy rumba with a beautiful Latino woman.

For Hermione, it was a wonderful distraction from the heartbreak of the last several months. Upon locating her parent's graves, she had mentally and physically collapsed. The cemetery care taker had found her and she had been rushed to a local clinic. The physician that saw her indicated that she collapsed from shock and exhaustion. Coincidentally, he had known the "Wilkins" and had heard of where she was found and asked of her connection to them.

"They were my parents." She answered in a monotone voice. The physician shot her a startled look.

"The Wilkins were a childless couple," he said.

"They were my biological parents," she answered smoothly. "The Grangers, who raised me, are also dead and I came here to seek out my biological parents." _Not necessarily a lie, thought Hermione. _

The physician was very sympathetic to her plight. He had recommended grief counseling and advised her to take some time for herself and rest. He had also wanted to prescribe some medication to help her rest but Hermione had declined them.

Hermione did, however, seek out a mind healer in magical Australia. News of the war and Voldemort's defeat had reached even there but Hermione was relieved at the healer's discretion. People here were also not as rabid as those in England when the name Harry Potter comes up or mention of the Golden Trio. The time away from England had allowed her to start coming to terms with the events of the last seven years and her parent's death. She recognized that on top of dealing with grief that there was also post traumatic stress. She was angry at the world, Harry, and Ron, but most of all herself.

Harry and Ron had been her world for so long that she felt like she no longer had an identity without them. While it was true that she never had many friends to begin with, she had always been close to her parents and now they were gone.

The pang of guilt was nearly suffocating. She had started pulling away from them the moment she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Magic had been so new and exciting but she found herself being less than open and honest with her experiences due the dangers she had faced. She had no doubts that her parents would have pulled her out had they found out even half the dangers she faced since enrolling.

_Had the knowledge of the troll not done it, then basilisk incident would have._

Hermione smiled. She'd been so anxious to prove herself that she ended up alienating everyone around her.

_What was it that Ron called me? Ah, yes. A Bloody Nightmare._

She had tried to be helpful but things had backfired and she ended up in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She had instantly forgiven Ron for his thoughtless word because he and Harry had showed up to rescue her from the troll. She then told an out right lie about why they were in the bathroom so the professors would not know the real reason she ended up there, deflecting any blame from Ron and Harry. She had always thought that one single act was the reason the slate clean was wiped clean and boys became friends with her.

_Instead, I was just a tool._ She thought bitterly. _When I made the decision to leave Hogwarts, I was afraid that I was running away from my problems instead of dealing with them. Now it's pretty clear they were just looking for a way to dump me since my usefulness ended with the war._

_I've sacrifice so much for them, for him only to be thrown away like yesterday's trash. And Ron, what did I ever see in him? He was always putting me down for my study habits but I was always the first one he called upon when he needed help with his home work. He had the table manners of a bloody troll for god sakes. His only passions were Quiditch and chess aside from goofing of with Harry in class._

Harry was the bigger disappointment through. Just like many of the witches at Hogwarts, she had a crush on Harry that started from the troll incident. Being as insecure as she was, she kept her feelings to herself and became his friend. The crush never went away but bloomed into deeper feelings as the years passed. Unfortunately, her insecurity never left her either but that was not what stopped her from revealing those feelings to him. It was the fact she knew he did not return those feelings nor did he see her in that way. Harry and Ron barely acknowledge her as a girl as it was. She knew long ago that her feelings were going to remain unrequited.

_Ron may have notice in fourth year that she was a girl but Harry seemed to have remained oblivious. But then he was also set on Cho Chang. How could I compete with that? If it hadn't been for Viktor, my self-esteem really would have been left in tatters._

Viktor had invited her and her parents to visit him in Bulgaria the following summer. She and her parents had enjoyed the trip immensely. His family had been very welcoming and kind. Viktor had been the perfect gentleman and had treated her with a gentle respect and adoration that she had never experienced before. He had learned of her love of dance from the Yule Ball and Hermione got to learn some of the more traditional dances of his homeland. She and Viktor still stay in touch but their communications had become sporadic between the war in England and Victor focusing on his Quiditch career.

_I have much to be grateful to Viktor for. He was the one to help me move on from Harry. He as the first male besides my dad to tell me I was beautiful. He saw past the book worm exterior and talked to me. Although his English had not been very good at the beginning, it did not stop him from trying to talk to me and get to know me. Viktor had been similar to Harry in that he did not like his fame. Whereas Harry was oblivious to the fan girls trying to get his attention, it had annoyed Viktor greatly. _

A dreamy smile lifted her lips. Viktor had been the one to give her her first kiss. It had been beautiful and perfect. In the end, they had parted as friends with the possibility for more in the future.

The next few years had been a struggle to keep Harry alive. She had given up on the possibility of love relationship with him and found herself interested in Ron.

_Uhgh! How did that happen? One moment he was an annoying prat and the next thing I know this monster was clawing its way out of my chest every time Lavender made googley eyes at Ron-Ron._

The jealousy had been abrupt and caught her by surprise.

_I got into it with Harry over a book that year. I had trouble focusing between the book and those feelings for Ron. I felt abandoned by the both of them and Harry was left to deal with most things on is own. Those things ended with Dumbledore's death. Then on the hunt, Ron abandoned us. I was devastated. Harry actually attempted to make me feel better by dancing with me. I remember laughing with him at his dancing attempt. He was so determination to continue despite his lack of rhythm that I found myself joining him.. There was a moment when the music slowed and it looked like he as going to kiss me but I turned away._

She had turned away because she was afraid. She had worked so long and hard to bury her feelings for him and one kiss would have undone everything she had worked for. She had also felt a sense of loyalty to Ron even though they weren't officially dating.

Hermione shook her had angrily.

_I need to stop thinking about those two or I'll end up going back to Hogwarts just to hex them. That enough internal processing for now. I need to get some rest._

With those last thoughts, Hermione settled herself down to sleep.

Several hours passed before Draco stumbled back to his suite after a night of partying. He was having a blast and couldn't wait to continue on with his muggle vacation. He was currently free of heir apparent responsibilities and free to explore a world previously unknown to him. He had no one looking over his should and he had no need to look over his shoulder. In this world, anonymity was his best friend.

He had no doubt that he was loved by his parents growing up but his raising had been warped by the false sense of superiority his father wielded. From the day he was born, his father had drummed his elitist view points into him. Draco had followed blindly with an adoration only a son could have for his father. He loved and respected his father and worked hard to emulate everything about him. It never dawned on the Malfoy heir that his father could lead him astray.

As a child, he had known no better thinking that what went on in his house was normal and, for many pure blood families, it was. If you weren't a pure blood, affluent, and wealthy, you were beneath them.

Draco remember being excited getting his Hogwarts letter and couldn't wait to make friends. His childhood had been lonely. Meetings with other children were sporadic at best and limited to the children of his father's association. Even then, those "play dates" were lined with his father's lessons for Draco to lead and control his peers rather than being allowed to play. The other children simply fell into place and dutifully followed his lead.

When he got his letter to Hogwarts, he was secretly excited and hoped to be able to make some friends. Like everyone in the wizarding world, he had heard of Harry Potter and the legend of the Boy Who Lived. The Dark Lord had been portrayed as a tragic misunderstood hero driven to extremes to fight for what he believed in. Voldemort had been fighting for the rights of all pure bloods and their traditions when he was unexpectedly felled by the Boy Who Lived.

Draco had been secretly awed that the baby Harry Potter had survived the Dark Lord's attack and had wanted to meet and possibly befriend him at school. Harry Potter had to have grown up privileged just like him so wouldn't he want to continue with tradition?

Draco reasoned that Harry's defeat had to have been some sort of accidental magic for self preservation and not deliberate. Voldemort was attempting to kill Harry after all and the rule of kill or be killed is one the young scion could easily understand and accept.

Even though the Boy Who Lived was a half-blood, Draco was willing to be a little more open minded than his father on the issue. Potter had wealth, influence, and would be a titled lord once he reached his majority. This led Draco to do something he had never done before in his short life, he had extended a hand of friendship to Harry Potter.

Potter's refusal to his offer of friendship ignited a long standing feud between the two that has yet be resolved. Looking back, Draco could see how his anger at Potter had resulted in him being easily manipulated by his father and Voldemort.

By the time Voldemort returned at the end of fourth year, all kid gloves were off. He stilled hated Potter but he had bigger things to worry about by that time (namely staying alive and uncursed by the Dark Lord). His father had been cloaked in a false sense of security thinking Voldemort would never turn on him. After all, it was the Malfoy gold and connections that helped to fund Voldemort campaign.

Draco had been leery after seeing how Voldemort dealt with his followers that failed to please him. He shuddered at the snake like visage of Voldemort and had started to doubt his father's choices early upon glimpsing Voldemort's form. How could this wizard claim to be a pure blood and fighting for pure blood purity and supremacy when went as far as to pollute his own blood? And then to later find out that the same Dark Lord was only a half-blood with his own personal agenda against muggles due to the way he was treated growing up was too much.

By the time Draco had made his realizations, there was no way out. His father had been tortured horrendously for failing to retrieve the prophecy and Voldemort had taken up residence in their home. As an additional punishment to Lucius, Voldemort wanted to induct Draco into the fold and have him take the dark mark. The task he was given was to murder the most powerful wizard to ever live, Dumbledore. Draco saw it for what it was, a death sentence and a win win situation for the Dark Lord. If he succeeded, then a huge blow to the light would be made. If he failed, Lucius would be suitably punished for displeasing the Dark Lord.

Draco found himself having to do as he bid or he and his family would suffer. Showing any hesitation and doubt would have resulted in his so called friends to report his actions to Voldemort. Still, when it came time to kill Dumbledore, he found he could not murder the man in cold blood. The opportunity was taken out of his hand by Snape who cast the killing curse that also saw Dumbledore fall from the tower to the grounds below.

The first chance the Malfoy family had to defect, they did. In the end, his mother bought Potter the time he needed to help defeat Voldemort and during the course of the final battle, all the Malfoys refused to fight for him. For defecting and helping Harry, Minister Shackelbolt, only levied fines against them and they were able to escape incarceration in Azkaban. His trust and respect in his father had been badly damage and he could barely stomach being around him.

He peeked in on Hermione to ensure she was okay before turning in.

_It's strange that Neville and Hermione would be the first true friends I would come to have. Potter was an idiot and didn't realize what he had. Hermione's a true diamond among glass gems. _Draco smiled ironically. _The old Draco would have taken this opportunity to rub it in Potter's face and pursue Granger without real thought to the consequences. But I'm not that Draco anymore. If I were to pursue Hermione, it won't because of a stupid one upmanship with Potter. No, our friendship is too precious to risk on such a bone headed move. If I were to pursue something with Hermione, it will be because I have genuine feelings for her. Whether I have those feelings for her or not has yet to be seen. I will, however, jealously guard my new friendships as the treasure they are and those who try to take them away from me will suffer a true Malfoy's wrath._

With that thought in mind, Draco drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**As Life Goes On**

**Hello, everyone. I apologize in the delay of getting this chapter out. I am in the process of opening a business and have had to focus my time on writing a business plan.**

**A big thank you to all of you who have encouraged me to keep writing and continue this story.**

**As always, thank you for your reviews and for reading my story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters.

Chapter 5-

"Hey, Neville! Wait up!"

Neville stop to turn and face Harry.

"Or should I say Lord Longbottom," Harry said with a tentative smile. "I've been a real jerk."

Neville snorted.

"Caught on have you?"

"Yeah, well. Hermione's always been the brains of our group," he said weakly. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"She's gone, Harry," Neville answered simply.

"Gone? She'll be back won't she? School will be open in a couple of weeks. She wouldn't miss that."

"No, Harry. She requested and got a transfer to Beauxbaton. She left with Draco a few days ago."

"No, she can't be gone! I need to apologize!"

Neville took a really close look at Harry. Harry looked truly upset and remorseful.

"Come on. Let's get away from prying eyes and ears."

They began walking to the castle with Neville leading the way. They found an empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Talk," Neville instructed.

"Where do I start?"

"How about when you stared being a right arse?"

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I never saw it coming. After the war, everything was a jumbled mess. So many people died because of me. Remus, Tonks, Snape,...Fred all gone. It hurt so bad. Ron, Ginny, the entire Weaselys were mourning Fred. The guilt was over whelming. Normally, Hermione would be there and help me work things out but she was with Ron helping him and I did my best to help Ginny. I didn't know how to console her and make her feel better so I renewed our relationship. You can't imagine my relief when they told me I had nothing to feel guilty about and didn't reject me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told me they always looked upon me as a member of their family. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy. I had a family and a place I belonged and I was willing to protect that place at any cost."

Neville frowned but nodded for him to continue.

"I let myself go. I immersed myself in my relationship with Ginny," here, Harry paused and blushed. "We became intimate."

Neville rolled his eyes, with the expression of "duh" on his face. His expression saying what he didn't verbalize, _Not difficult to figure that out considering all the intense snogging, groping, and disappearances of the couple._

"Well, yeah, uh, the sex was fantastic," blurted Harry.

"Is this going somewhere?"

Harry fumbled on.

"Being with Ginny allowed me to feel normal. Kind of like when we dated in my sixth year. She helped me forget the pain and deal with the pressure following the war. I never knew if I was going to be crucified or praised by the press and public. Ginny allowed me a much needed escape and helped me to come to terms with my fame. She helped me accept that there is nothing wrong with accepting credit where credit is due and so I allowed myself to enjoy some of the spot light with Ginny on my arm."

Here, Harry sighed.

"As Ron was my first friend, Ginny is my first serious girlfriend. And, like with Ron, I came to be afraid of losing everything that I had gain in my relationship with the two. I turned a blind eye to what was happening around me and certain habits that I had developed with Ron over the year bled into my relationship with Ginny, taking their side blindly being one of my biggest flaws. It never occurred to me that they would change and act the way are now. I thought things would blow over like it use to before and things would go back to being the same."

"What about Hermione? She was with you almost from the very beginning, too."

Harry physically winced again.

"I know. With Hermione, I developed habits with her just as I did with Ron. I tended to ignore or tune her out when I didn't agree with her and also when she annoyed me with being bossy and righteous. Hermione has this way of making me feel inferior because she's scarily smart and almost always right. I find myself often times rebelling against her judgment instead of listening to them. Going to the Department of Mystery was a prime example."

"Did you even like Hermione personally? You sure as hell don't sound like you do."

"Of course, I liked Hermione," Harry responded indignantly. "I know she's always well intentioned but sometimes she's too extreme in studies and course work. Ron was easier and more fun to be around and, often times, I really needed that."

Neville had to silently agree with Harry on some points. Hermione had always been kind to him and helped him in his studies. But he had been intimidated from getting to know her better because of her bossy nature. It took time, but he eventually saw pass her initial bossiness to find the loyal, kind, and devoted person she really was.

"In hind-sight, it was Hermione I needed more. If she hadn't pushed me and Ron the way she did, we would have never survived. What's happening to us, Neville?"

"Don't know, been trying to figure things out myself. All I've been doing is coping with each day as it comes. Some days are easier than others."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just sided with Ron like that."

Neville grunted preferring to resort to caveman speech for the moment.

"So, how is Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Hurt, angry, confused. You've got your work cut out for you before she's going to forgive you. Not sure I do yet myself."

Harry's shoulders slumped. He was afraid of that.

"You mind telling me what's up with you, Hermione, and Malfoy?"

"I guess, in the beginning, it was a case of misery loves company between Malfoy and myself." shrugged Neville. "He extended an olive branch, I was suspicious, no one would hang around either of us, so I said "what the hell." Hermione was different. She came back and into your fold. She saw the difference and confronted Ron after she spoke to us. Next thing we knew, she was on the outs with you guys and in with us."

Harry processed the information silently.

"Malfoy wasn't mean to her was he?" Harry asked protectively.

Neville shot Harry a look and crossed his arm.

"No." Neville responded coldly. "Draco was actually the exact opposite."

Harry shot Neville a surprised look at the change in tone.

"Look, Harry. I like you. Hermione told us of some the shit you guys have gone through and I am willing to cut you some slack in certain areas but understand this, Hermione and Draco have been there for me in the last few months where none of you weren't. I won't have you talking crap about either one of them. No ones ever taken a stand for me before and unlike you, I won't take things for granted. I'm willing to maybe help you out because Hermione loves you but I won't stand for you to bad mouth either one of them. Got it?"

Harry nodded, suddenly elated at having Neville confirm Hermione loved him.

"Now that I've told you that Hermione loves you, how do you feel about Hermione?"

And just like that, Harry's elation crashed and burned. How did he truly feel about Hermione?

"I'm not sure. All these years, Hermione's been off limits since Ron made it known that he liked her. I never allowed myself to think of her in any other way. I always thought I loved her as a sister."

"And now?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Everything is still confusing for me. All I know is that I need to apologize to Hermione and make things right with her. Not to mention, I'm still with Ginny."

"Well, good luck with that." Neville said as he abruptly got up to leave.

"Wait. Just because I'm still with her doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Do you really think she's going to let you associate with someone she doesn't approve of?"

"I'm not going to allow Ginny to choose my friends."

"Well, she's done a right job of it up to this point. Both her and Ron have."

"Like I said, no one is going to choose my friends here on out."

"We'll see."

_Stupid Harry. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? _Hermione thought to herself as she tossed and turned and thumped her pillow for the umpteenth time. _I was doing so well and now he has to go and spoil things with his stupid letters._

Harry had taken to owling her letters a few days ago. Hermione had sent them back all unread. That action being taken, she had ended up with a sleepless night tossing and turning.

"She's not even reading any of my letters." Harry whined for the umpteenth time. "She keeps sending them back."

"Don't know what to tell you, mate." Neville responded.

"How can I apologize if she won't even read my letters? Neville, you've got to help me."

"I don't know what I can do. I'll try and write to Hermione and put in a good word for you. Maybe that will help."

"Thanks, Neville. Anything you can do would be appreciated."

"I can't believe Neville sided with him!"

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm pretty sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Neville's letter…"

"Logical my arse!" Hermione ranted before glancing over to Draco. "And stop looking at my arse."

"Hey! You're the one who pointed it out to me. I was just checking it out."

"I swear, Draco. You have gotten to be one of the biggest perv I know lately."

"Not my fault. You're the one that muggled me up." Draco responded as he leaned back casually on the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and tucked his hand behind his head looking for all the world, unashamed and self satisfied. "I was an innocent pureblood before I met you and unaware of the vices of muggles. You have truly ruined me, Ms. Granger."

"About that, Draco, are you sure you're okay? I'm a little worried for you. Your behavior has been a excessive even by muggle standards…"

Draco simply waived off her concern.

"Don't worry about it, Mione. I know my behavior seems extreme and I am well aware of it. Truth is, this is the first time I've ever truly tasted freedom. I intend to live it up as much as possible before returning to the wizarding world. Once back, I'll have to plan my future goals and determine how I want to live my life. I have to be plan for the possibility of being disowned."

"Surely, your father wouldn't…"

"You're talking about Lord Lucius Malfoy, Sr. My father is prepared to accept my open mind in regards to muggles and muggleborns but he would never stand for me to marry either one. If I choose that route, then you can bet my father will disown me in a heart beat. He might still depending on how I act." Draco sighed. "I've pretty much decided on taking a career path in the wizarding world. As fascinated as I am with the muggle world at the moment, I can't see myself living without magic. However, I will refuse to be ruled by pureblood dogma and who I eventually settle down with will have nothing to do with blood purity."

"Wow, Draco. Since when did you grow up?"

"Since the departure of a certain dark lord." He smirked. "Speaking of which, you might want to hear Potter out."

"Not you, too."

Draco shrugged.

"It's not good for you to go on like this, Hermione. At the very least, you'd get some satisfaction from him begging and pleading." Draco said with his trade mark smirk.

"I'll think about it."

It was a few days later that Draco fell out of bed after being awakened from his inebriated sleep to a loud booming voice.

"**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY APOLOGY IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO…"**

_Bloody hell! He sent her a howler? _Draco could only think stupidly before groaning and clutching his head as his morning hangover kicked in.

"You sent her a howler?" Neville asked stupidly.

Harry was sitting at a table covering his head and winced internally.

"You sent her a howler?" Neville repeated stupidly before breaking out in side splitting laughter. "Oh, shit. You're in for it now, mate." Neville gasped in between bouts of laughter. "Hermione had just written me asking if you were sincere in looking to apologize before accepting and responding to your next letter."

_Shit! What am I going to do now?_ Harry thought as he banged his head against the table. Harry and Neville had met up for a late lunch in the great hall after putting in a morning's work of repair at the castle.

"I didn't know what to do. She still wasn't answering any of my letters and you said I had to find a way to make her listen."

"But a howler, Harry? I can't decide if that was sheer brilliance or sheer stupidity on your part." Neville said as he roared with laughter again.

Neville and Harry had been pretty inseparable in the last week. Neville had offered Harry much needed guidance in regards to protocol and procedures of noble houses and had taken Harry to Gringotts for him to claim his inheritance. As with Neville, Harry was now a lord and had full access to his inheritance. Harry's inheritance was such that he did not need to work for the rest of his life if he did not want to which left him the question of what he wanted to do about his future.

He had thought to become an auror to make his living although he didn't need to finish his seventh year in order to do so. Kingsley Shackelbolt, the current minister of magic, made a blanket statement that anyone who fought in the war and were of age, may enroll in the auror program without the prerequisite education. Harry had been tempted to take up the option but decided against it and take a break in an attempt to have one "normal" school year. Harry had requested that his new status as lord be kept quiet for the time and Neville agreed to do so.

Harrry's continued friendship with Neville saw the down fall of his relationship with Ron and Ginny. Harry put a stop to Ginny's and Ron's public sniping and snubbing of Neville by refusing to spend time with them unless they stopped. This led to a final confrontation in which Ron and Ginny demanded Harry choose between them or Neville. After many attempts from Harry to reason with Ron and Ginny, Harry let his temper loose and shocked them by choosing his friendship with Neville. Both red heads threw temper tantrums of epic proportions before setting their campaign to ostracize one Harry James Potter.

Reality came crashing down on the two as they began to realize that it was one thing to campaign against Longbottom and Malfoy (especially with Harry Potter at your side) but it was a totally different story when it came to campaigning against the Boy Who Conquered especially among their own peers. The Weasleys found people quickly abandoning their camp to join the Golden Boy and found themselves being ostracized without any urging from Harry. Harry and Neville found themselves besiege with offers of support and friendship and, in Neville's case, many apologies were made.

Harry had been angry at Ron and Ginny and the fickleness of the wizarding population in general which probably led to his impromptu and ill thought out howler to Hermione. Harry was interrupted from his wool gathering with the arrival of an owl carrying a red envelope. Harry couldn't say he wasn't expecting it. Molly's howlers were legendary. Ginny had attempted several times to get back together with him since their break up but the lack of sincerity in her eyes left him feeling cold and unwilling to continue their romantic relationship. Ron continued to be and oblivious arse. Harry was contemplating smothering the howler with a bowl of mash potatoes when it exploded.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME AN APOLOGY IN THE FORM OF A HOWLER! OF ALL THE NERVE! I HAVE THE MIND TO…"**

_It was from Hermione! _Harry grinned crazily as Neville could be found rolling on the floor.

"…**AND IF YOU EVER THINK TO SEND ME A HOWLER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TOO IT YOU WILL…"**

Harry winced at the description that followed but, Gods, how he had missed that bossy know-it-all voice of hers.

"…**AND FURTHER MORE, IF YOU INSIST ON BLOODY APOLOGIZING TO ME YOU CAN DAMN WELL DO IN PERSON! ATTACHED ARE TWO PORT KEYS TIMED TO GO OFF AT NOON TOMORROW. BRING NEVILLE WITH YOU AS A PEACE OFFERING!"**

"Wow! She could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money." Neville gasped in between breath from his position on the floor. He was laying flat on his back with tear tracks running down his face from laughing so hard.

"That's my girl!" Harry said proudly as he lent Neville a hand to pull him from the floor. Both young men chose to ignore the open mouth stares they were receiving at the spectacle they had made. They had more important things to think of rather than the local rumor mill this event was bound to spin.


End file.
